User blog:Deathblade 100/Warlords on a mission: Grazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka (Warhammer 40K) vs Thanos (MCU)vs
Even in space, you'll still find warlords. Whether they're leading great armies in conquest of new worlds or simply trying to hold onto power, you can be assured they will have rather large armies at their disposal. Thanos- The Mad Titan; who carried out indiscriminate halvings of planetary populations to save them. VS. Grazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka- The Ork Warboss; who leads the largest WAAAGH! across the Milky Way Galaxy in the 41st Millennium. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors Grazghkull- |-| Grazghkull= An Ork from the Goffs klan, Grazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, often shortened to Grazghkull Thraka, originated from the former Ork-controlled world of Urk. Formerly a lowly Ork raider, Grazghkull participated on a raid on a Space Marine Command Sanctum. In his rush to take the base, Grazghkull took a Bolter round to his skull; turning his brain and skull to mush. However, Grazghkull would pull himself back to his feet and, assisted by his fellow Goffs, stagger to Rustspike (a Deathskulls settlement). When operated on by Mad Dok Grotsnik, Grazghkull received visions of the Ork gods Gork and Mork telling him to unite the Ork klans and lead the largest WAAAGH! ever seen. After awakening with a bionik eye and a replacement brain portion, Grazghkull set about his task by first pummeling the Deathskulls warboss, Dregmek, and most of his klan into submission. After uniting the klans on Urk, Grazghkull ordered his WAAAGH! to secure a Space Hulk that had drifted into Urk's atmosphere. After securing the vessel, the Orks built multiple ships, for want of a better word, to board the vessel with many ships exploding en-route. After boarding the Space Hulk, the Orkz found the Space Hulk was occupied by Daemons of Chaos. After driving back the hordes of Daemons, Grazghkull sealed the Warp rift with a headbutt. Soon the Space Hulk, named "Wurld Killa", would drift through the Warp. After an eventful Warp journey, the Orks would arrive near the Imperium controlled world of Armageddon. After crashing on the planet, the Orkz began their invasion. Grazghkull would lead his WAAAGH! successfully against the Hive Cities of Armageddon, with the Human population being worked to death to strip their cities of scrap for the Ork war machine. The Ork offensive would halt in the face of the Armageddon Steel Legion under the command of Commissar Sebastian Yarrick. The Human counter-attack would force Grazghkull off-world for a while. In the Golgotha system, Grazghkull would unite the Ork forces there all the while pursued by Yarrick. Grazghkull would return to Armageddon after fifty-seven years. While continuing to besiege the Human world, Grazghkull would travel to the Octarius sector to claim the Ork forces there. After driving back waves of Tyranids and killing a Mawloc from within, Grazghkull would leave the Octarius sector with a fleet of close to five million ships to continue his WAAAGH! against the galaxy. Weapons *Cybork Mega Armour- **A Cybork is the term for an Ork which has been "modified" by a Pain Dok and fitted with cybernetics. Grazghkull is augmented with a form of Mega Armour; a term for a giant, mechanical battle suit not too dissimilar to a Mech Suit. It is fitted with a "Twin-Linked Shoota"; an Ork term for a double-barreled assault rifle/autocannon hybrid, and a large Power Klaw as armament. *Power Klaw- **Grazghkull wields a Power Klaw, a large gauntlet like pincer which emits a powerful energy field, in battle. In Ork society, the Power Klaw is seen as a status symbol. |-| Goff Boyz= Goffs are one of the main klans in Ork society. Identifiable by their black and red armour along with the horned Ork symbol on their banners, the Goffs focus on a very simple combat tactic; charge! Due to being a Goff himself, Grazghkull prefers to use Goffs whenever he can. The standard type of Ork soldier is the Boy, which is divided into several subtypes. The two main types are the Slugga Boyz and Shoota Boyz. *Numbers: 100,000 Weapons *Slugga- **The Slugga is a semi-automatic, large calibre sidearm, not too different from a pistol sized rifle. Like most Ork tech, it's ramshackle in nature and has an unknown ammunition capacity. Sluggas can dent Astartes power armour but not penetrate. *Shoota- **A Shoota is an Ork automatic weapon similar to an assault rifle/machine gun/autocannon hybrid. Like the Slugga, it's of a jury rigged, ramshackle origin. It can pierce Astartes power armour, though it has the accuracy of a stationary rock. Then again, the Shoota is more used for the racket it makes over its abysmal accuracy. *Choppa- **A relatively crude melee weapon. A Choppa can either be a little knife or a two-handed battle axe. |-| Speed Freeks= Grazghkull favours mobility on his WAAAGH! As such, he turns to the Speed Freeks to strike his enemies as fast as possible. Utilising red painted Warbikes, Trukks, Warbuggies, and any other vehicle, the Speed Freeks are very likely to be on the front of any Ork attack. *Numbers: 15,000 Weapons: *Slugga- **The Slugga is a semi-automatic, large calibre sidearm, not too different from a pistol sized rifle. Like most Ork tech, it's ramshackle in nature and has an unknown ammunition capacity. Sluggas can dent Astartes power armour but not penetrate. *Shoota- **A Shoota is an Ork automatic weapon similar to an assault rifle/machine gun/autocannon hybrid. Like the Slugga, it's of a jury rigged, ramshackle origin. It can pierce Astartes power armour, though it has the accuracy of a stationary rock. Then again, the Shoota is more used for the racket it makes over its abysmal accuracy. *Warbike- **A motorcycle-like construct, the Warbike is equipped with twin Dakkagunz; high calibre automatic weapons like oversized Shootas. They aren't exactly stealth, with them leaving a massive plume of black exhaust behind. Like most Speed Freek vehicles, the Warbikes are painted bright red, 'cause "...red makes 'em go fasta". |-| Stormboyz= The Stormboyz are Ork Boyz who have strapped a rocket to their backs to get into the fight faster. Of course there are some hazards of having a great big rocket strapped to your back, mostly exploding and colliding in mid-air, but when has that ever stopped the Orks? Despite their "discipline" being the main difference from other Orkz, Grazghkull uses them to get the drop on his enemies as part of his mobility focused WAAAGH!. *Numbers: 3,000 Weapons *Choppa- **A relatively crude melee weapon. A Choppa can either be a little knife or a two-handed battle axe. *Stikkbombz- **An Ork equivalent to a Stielhandgranate, Stikkbombz are powerful explosive weapons come in two variants; "Frag" and "Krak". Fragz have a small blast radius but a massive shrapnel radius. The Krak bombz have a powerful blast radius but it has to hit the ground head first to detonate. Most Orkz can't exactly use Stikkbombz correctly; mostly cause they've thrown the pin instead of the actual bomb. *Rokkit Pack- **Stormboyz use Rokkit Packz as transport. Literally an enormous rocket attached to the back of the Stormboyz, they allow the Orkz to cover ground in great leaps. Whether they actually collide with the enemy, each other, or a stationary wall is another matter. |-| Goff Guard= Graghkull's most loyal warriors are his Goff Guard; battle-hardened Orks who have served Grazghkull since Urk. Wherever Grazghkull is, his black-bannered guards are sure to be there. During the Second War of Armageddon, the Goff Guard followed Grazghkull as they pillaged their way through the many Hive Cities in their path; claiming many of the Aquila standards of the Astra Militarum and Adeptus Astartes. Whether this is a tall tale or not, no one is going to dispute the words of the Orks who have the favour of the "da Greatest Greenskin ta live n' breathe"? *Number: 4 Weapons: *Slugga- **The Slugga is a semi-automatic, large calibre sidearm, not too different from a pistol sized rifle. Like most Ork tech, it's ramshackle in nature and has an unknown ammunition capacity. Sluggas can dent Astartes power armour but not penetrate. *Stikkbombz- **An Ork equivalent to a Stielhandgranate, Stikkbombz are powerful explosive weapons come in two variants; "Frag" and "Krak". Fragz have a small blast radius but a massive shrapnel radius. The Krak bombz have a powerful blast radius but it has to hit the ground head first to detonate. Most Orkz can't exactly use Stikkbombz correctly; mostly cause they've thrown the pin instead of the actual bomb. *Mega Armour- **The Goffs making up Grazghkull's escort wear a form of Mega Armour only less weaponry. *Power Klaw- **Like their leader, the Goff Guard have a Power Klaw attached to their Mega Armour. |-| Gargants= The literal embodiment of a WAAAGH! in progress, the Gargant is a blanket term for massive, scrap metal mechs. Varying from the smaller Killa Kans to enormous Mega Gargants, they all serve the same purpose; smashing stuff and shooting other stuff. Gargants are typically operated by Ork Boyz and commanded by a Nob or Warboss. *Numbers: 500 Weapons *Kannons- **Gargants are equipped with a vast array of guns. The most notable of these are Kannons; oversized Shootas firing explosive shells. Wherever there's space to put a gun, the Orkz will put a gun. *Power Klaw- **Most Gargants carry a Power Klaw as a form of melee weaponry. Thanos |-| Thanos= Thanos was born on the planet Titan, a bustling utopia populated by a species who shared the planet's namesake. When it became clear that Titan was running low on resources, Thanos, an outcast within society, suggested a culling, in which half of the planet would be exterminated to lower the need of consumption. His people scoffed at his idea, and Thanos could nothing but watch as they were driven to extinction and Titan fell to ruin. Driven mad by the loss, Thanos set out throughout the universe, building an army, conquering planets, then wiping out half of their population. Occasionally, he would adopt a child from these worlds, and train them to become one of the deadliest people in the galaxy. Eventually, Thanos would come to believe that the universe's resources are dwindling and set out to find the Infinity Stones, legendary objects that could make the figure godlike in power if they were to be assembled together. Thanos slaughtered the Dwarves of Nidavellir, leaving the sole survivor to build him a gauntlet that could hold the crystals, then recruited Loki of Asgard and Ronan the Accuser to help him find the remaining stones. When they both failed, an annoyed Thanos set out to do it himself. Weapons *Sword- **Thanos wielded a giant, double-bladed Uru sword when he fought against the Avengers. His sword is sharp enough to cut through Captain America's Vibranium-bonded shield; so it's pretty f**king sharp. *Armour- **Thanos wears a set of gold-plated armour. During his quest for the Infinity Stones, he shed all but the chestplate after collecting the Power and Space Stones from Xandar and the Asgardian refugee ship "Statesman". |-| Outriders= Presumably recruited to replace the Chiutari and the Sakaarans, the Outriders are a completely feral race of doglike aliens used primarily as cannon fodder during the Battle of Wakanda. As opposed to the other races, the Outriders lack tactics or real sophistication in combat, acting as a massive horde, though they do show enough intelligence to pilot ships and retreat once the Black Order are killed. In terms of weaponry, the Outriders have only their sharp fangs and claws, but they're much stronger than their sister species, to the point where a pack of them were capable of bringing down the Hulkbuster, while people like Black Panther, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes struggled to bring down more than a couple at a time. *Numbers: 300,000 Weapons *Teeth *Claws |-| Chitauri= A hive-minded race, the Chitauri are skilled warriors and narrow-minded fighters. Often considered the "suckiest army in the galaxy", the Chitauri are cybernetically augmented and completely loyal to Thanos. Chitauri are psychically connected to a Command Ship, which if destroyed will kill all Chitauri present. *Number: 10,000 Weapons *Energy Rifle **Chitauri warriors are seen using some form of rifle-like energy weapon. They function with both a semi-automatic function and full automatic fire. *Chitauri Chariot- **The Chitauri utilise jet-ski like chariots for transport or air superiority. They can't turn well due to their high speed, making turning sharply the easiest way to shake them. |-| Sakaarans= An insectoid race from Sakaar, the Sakaarans function as mercenaries and soldiers for the highest bidder. Sakaarians have been encountered serving in the armies of the Kree warlord Ronan the Accuser and his subordinate Korath the Pursuer, as well as the Titan warlord Thanos. *Numbers: 1,500 Weapons *Sakaaran Rifle- **The Sakaarans use a form of directed energy weapon in a rifle configuration. |-| Black Order= The Black Order, also known as the Children of Thanos, is the name for Thanos' galactic army, specifically its four generals, which is comprised of various superhuman individuals adopted by the titan. The Order was created after Thanos had conquered and balanced the life of numerous planets, after which it grew immensely in power as well as infamy around the interstellar community. Originally focused on capturing civilized worlds, the Order was employed by Thanos in order to retrieve the Infinity Stones that would complete his gauntlet, allowing him to achieve his goal with the snap of a finger. They comprised the bulk of Thanos' Earth invasion, focused on retrieving the Time Stone from Steven Strange, and the Mind Stone from Vision. While initially successful in defeating Avengers such as Iron Man, they were later defeated in the Battle for Wakanda, upon the arrival of Thor with the power of Stormbreaker. *Number: 4 **Ebony Maw ***Telekinesis- Ebony Maw is proficient in the use of telekinesis; easily tossing aside obstacles, levitating, and forming restraints from materials in the environment. **Proxima Midnight ***Spear- Proxima's weapon of choice is a three-bladed spear that could be utilised as a melee weapon, thrown or fire blasts of electrical energy. ***Sword- Proxima utilised a retractable sword as her main weapon when at Wakanda. **Corvus Glaive ***Glaive- Corvus's main weapon is a glaive with a blade capable of deflecting energy blasts from the Mind Stone and Shuri's gauntlets. It is sharp enough to pierce Vision's Vibranium-infused body. **Cull Obsidian ***Multitool Hammer- Cull Obsidian made heavy use of a multipurpose warhammer; which doubled as a bludgeon, shield, and claw tipped flail. |-| Leviathans= Living war machines, Leviathans are a species of giant creatures that work in cohesion with the Chitauri. Despite their armoured exterior, the Leviathans are physically weak to powerful weapons. Much like their Chitauri masters, they are connected to a Command Ship and will die when it is destroyed. *Numbers: 600 Weapons *Grappling Hook Launchers- **Leviathans are fitted with grappling hook launchers to deploy Chitauri warriors. *Energy Cannons- **Some Leviathans are fitted with energy cannons to suppress and destroy enemy positions. Battle Unknown world, Imperium periphery... The shattered banners of the Astra Militarum lay scattered around the smouldering ruins of the various Hive Cities. Leviathans circled ahead as Chitauri warriors and Outriders scoured the ruins for survivors. The soft voice of Ebony Maw barely heard over the din; "Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No, it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile...for even in death, you have become children of Thanos." As Maw spoke, the Lasguns stopped in firing as the last, desperate defenders of the Astra Militarum fell to the forces of Thanos. *** The fleet of WAAAGH! Ghazghkull found itself crashing on the periphery of a hive city. The green horde of the self-proclaimed "Prophet of Gork and Mork" Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka spilled out of their varying vessels. Gargants rose above the horde as the horned banners of the Goffz Klan fluttered in the faint breeze. Ghazghkull emerged from his ship and sighted the smouldering ruins of the Hive City in the distance. Raising his Power Klaw, the Warboss of the Orkz ordered his green horde to advance. *** As WAAAGH! Ghazghkull swarmed their way into the Hive Cities, they were met by the slaughtered remains of the Imperial Guard regiment that had fallen in a futile last stand. the remains of strange, four-armed creatures and cybernetic warriors lay in front of the Astra Militarum trench lines; the two-headed Aquila of the Imperium of Man riddled with energy weapon fire. One of Ghazghkull's Nobs approached his leader and remarked "Dem 'umies di'n't stand no chance." Sensing something, Ghazghkull turned his gaze up into the sky as several dozen Chitauri chariots and Leviathans began to arrive followed by several Q Ships. Ghazghkull ordered his various Gargants to open fire on the airborne newcomers. *** Thanos of Titan smiled grimly as the population of the Hive City was divided into two. The Black Order, his loyal "Children", moved through the two columns made by the Chitauri and Sakaaran warriors. This world was on the brink of collapse and it was a burden up to him to rectify it. The sound of the Chitauri and Sakaaran rifles cocking filled the air, as they were followed by a barrage of energy weapon fire. The population of this world would recover and should be grateful for being saved from its inevitable fate. Thanos' thoughts were broken by the distant sounds of explosions and yelling. One of his Sakaaran scouts reported back that a large army had engaged several of the Chitauri forces. Taking up his great sword, Thanos gathered his army and began to lead them against this new threat. *** The Ork horde continued to fire at the Chitauri chariots and Leviathans, as the Q Ships began to disgorge their cargo onto the field. Vast armies of Outriders leapt from the hangars and began to charge mindlessly at the lines of the WAAAGH!. Ghazghkull cocked his twin-linked Shoota and fired a barrage of rounds at the Outrider horde. This battle was what his WAAAGH! needed; a break from fighting those 'umies and their commander for the hundredth time, not fighting those Tyranids in Octarius, and certainly not dealing with the legions of Chaos and those tinskullz the 'umies called "Necrons". The Stormboyz Rokkit Packs were followed by varying explosions as they rained Stikkbombs onto the enemy line or simply crashed into the buildings of the Hive City. Plumes of black smoke blew over the battlefield as the Speed Freekz entered the fray; their bright-red Warbikes racing to the fight, Dakkagunz blazing. *** Thanos arrived with the bulk of his forces to find his armies locked in battle with a green horde. Even from a distance, it was clear where the enemy leader was as the bulk of the Ork army was clustered around a single figure in a crude cybernetic armour; a pincer-like claw replacing his left hand. Periodic clouds of black smoke wafted over the field from the strange, ramshackle bikes used by the enemy. The enemy leader cut down two more of Thanos' Outriders, before noticing the Great Titan. Letting out a great roar, he yelled "Dat one iz mine!" before charging towards Thanos. *** Ghazghkull charged towards the enemy commander, Power Klaw raised in order to strike. Thanos dodged the clumsy strike from the Ork Warboss, and retaliated with a swipe from his sword; the blade barely missing the Ork's armour. Ghazghkull's Goff Guard ran up behind Ghazghkull, Shootas and Sluggas blazing firing at the Titan, forcing him to give ground. One of the Goffs drew back his Choppa to strike the Titan only to be struck by the flail of Cull Obsidian. As the Goff dragged itself back to its feet, Cull slammed his mace into the luckless Ork's skull. Ghazhkull let out a roar of rage and opened fire on Cull, bringing the great servant of Thanos to his knees. Thanos found himself under attack by several squads of Slugga Boyz, which had broken off from the main battle. Swinging his sword, Thanos cut a bloody path through the Orkz in order to get back to his remaining Children, his golden armour covered with blood. Several of the remaining squads of Orkz were telekinetically bound by scraps of the Hive Cities before being brought down by Sakaaran rifle fire and the rest of the Black Order. *** A Leviathan crashed to the ground under the overwhelming fire of the Ork Gargants. The Orkz continued their ceaseless push against the rest of Thanos' army, causing the Outriders and Sakaarans to begin to waver and break in parts. Seeing this, Thanos turned his attention back to the Ork's Warboss. The Great Titan charged towards Ghazghkull intent on ending the Ork once and for all. Ghazghkull yelled "WAAAGH!" and rushed in firing his twin-linked Shoota at the Titan. Thanos raised his sword and deflected some of the Shoota rounds before being hit by some, bringing him to his knees. Ghazhkull, seeing this, charged forward raising his Power Klaw. The Great Titan swung his sword at the Ork Warboss, slashing through the Ork's Mega Armour. The Ork Warboss bellowed with pain, before Thanos plunged his sword through the Ork's back, bringing an end to the largest WAAAGH! recorded. *** With the death of the Great Ork, the morale of the remnants of WAAAGH! Ghazghkull broke with the rest of the Ork army turning on itself. Thanos and his battered armies let out a collective cry of victory, before a crackling, viridian-green, storm of electricity moved over the battlefield freezing much of the two remaining armies in place. A series of dark-grey, robotic skeletons marched across the field, one of their number in ornate armour wielding a glowing green scythe, released a fist-sized cube drawing the two armies inside. In a creaking voice, it said "It is done. The objective has been sealed in a Tessaract Labyrinth." A response came through "Ensure it is sealed correctly. We would not wish to lose our bargaining piece with the Collector." X-Factors Notes Battle is an army vs army clash on a planetary body. Note: Grazghkull will have a mixture of Killa Kans and Mega Gargants. Killa Kans are smaller, melee oriented walkers piloted by the imp-like Gretchen/Grots, Mega Gargants are mobile weapons. Note: Thanos will not have the Infinity Gauntlet for obvious reasons. Voting ends on the 1st of February. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts